


Inojin's Babysitter is not Available

by alexandrapr369



Category: Naruto
Genre: Babysitting, F/M, Family, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 13:53:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7643155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexandrapr369/pseuds/alexandrapr369
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ino is happily taking care of her baby when Sakura urgently needs her at the hospital. Sai is on a mission and the babysitter doesn't answer her calls. She'll need a miracle...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inojin's Babysitter is not Available

**Author's Note:**

> I know I have 'The Forbidden is all I Want' to update but I got this little idea and since there's not enough Saino I decided to get it out. But don't worry the chapter for that fic is on the making, I told ya'll that I will not drop that fic.
> 
> Disclaimer: nothing belongs to me except the plot idea.

Inojin was such a fluffy adorable baby; he was in that "edible" age where everybody just wants to hold and grab the cheeks of babies. Ino just finished feeding him and she has this art of doing so in a non-messy way, even though little Inojin can be very playful with the food. It was a hard but rewarding work being able to take care of a baby without the house falling apart. It was Ino's day off, no hospital, no flower shop; it should be Sai's off too from his regular duties but right now he's on a mission. How much she wishes he was here enjoying family time... 

The baby was ready for his afternoon nap when the phone rang startling him and making him cry loudly. Ino wanted to answer the phone and at the same time calm little Inojin down, what happened was that Ino had two screaming voices in both her ears. 

"INOOO!!! I NEED YOUR HELP AT THE HOSPITAL, PLEASE!!!" screamed Sakura through the phone. 

"Billboard head! You're not satisfied with waking up my baby you have to scream at me too! What was that again?—Inojin, shh, shh" replied Ino in between her baby cries. 

"Aw I'm sorry that I woke your baby up but this is kind of an emergency, are you able to arrange to come here? Is Sai there?" 

"No he's not here and the nanny is not scheduled for today since is my off" 

"Please, please, can you call her and see if she can come? You see I have a bunch of kids ill because one of them brought a frog to class and it got loose at the Ninja Academy. When analyzed here it resulted to be a dart frog and you know how hard it is to extract poison, I need every skilled person I can have—there's even some teachers poisoned here..." 

"Ah... Ok I'll get there as soon as I can." Ino hung up. 

She called her babysitter with tremble hoping she's available. The situation in which her best friend is stuck is very serious and she must be able to help her. The nanny is not answering... what is she going to do? She called a second time and this time she got an answer but the nanny already is appointed to take care of another baby so she can't make it to Ino's. What now? 

"Ino beautiful, I'm back early from my mission—" 

"Sai, thank goodness!" Ino bounced at her husband with baby and everything. 

"Is this because you missed me a lot, I've read that when someone is away their family misses them and receives them with a lot of emotions." 

"Sai, no time for your weird analysis, I got to hurry to the hospital!" 

"Why isn't it today your day off? And, was I wrong and you weren't happy to see me?" 

"Silly Sai, of course I'm happy, I cherish a lot our time together. Is just that I'm in a hurry, Sakura has an emergency at the hospital and called me to come in and our babysitter can't take care of Inojin today." 

"Oh I get it, you reacted like that because with me here I can take care of our Inojin and you can go help Sakura." 

"Exactly! But... do you think you will be ok? Will you be able to do it?" Ino remembered that her husband isn't the best with people she can't imagine how it will be with the baby, since so far it has never coincided for Sai to take care of the baby by himself. 

"I understand where your doubts come from since social situations are hard for me, but I don't think my son will give a hard time, he is still a baby he doesn't do much, right? Besides I've seen you taking care of him and helped you, and also I have all those book about parenting—" 

"Oh god! Don't start with the books... Anyways, just call me if you have any questions or whatever..." Ino took a deep sigh and just hoped that she doesn't find the house on fire or something when she comes back... 

X-O-X-O-X 

When Ino came back from the long unexpected shift at the hospital, she found the walls of the house with ink scribbles and drawings all over them. 

"SAIII!!!"


End file.
